


Violent Bounce

by Katastrophi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, drunk!Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophi/pseuds/Katastrophi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is drunk and is finally going to get what he has always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a thing I wrote for as a request on my homestuck tumblr.
> 
> we have an askblog for this story and a few others! <3 we and the characters will answer your asks, as well as do drabbles upon request! You can find that at http://capriciousstridersarecancerous.tumblr.com/ :3

"Wh-what the fuck do you think you’re doing, Strider?" Crimson eyes peered into the other’s sunglasses that he always wore. 

"Finally getting what I fucking deserve, Karkat." The taller male pressed the troll to the wall, his aviators sliding down his nose.

The small Cancer swallowed thickly and looked up at who he thought was his friend. Dave’s demeanor was ridged and his hands felt clammy and cold against his pale grey skin. Karkat had to think of a way out of this. Dave reeked of alcohol and sweat. 

"I uh, I think you need to sleep this shit off, Dave. You smell like a bar threw up and died all over you."

The Knight of Time gave a dark chuckle, staring at Karkat over his glasses. “You have no idea, Kar.” 

Karkat pushed feebly against Dave’s broad chest, shivering. He didn’t like the look in the other’s eyes. It was predatory. Dave’s grip tightened with every push Karkat managed to muster. “Nuhuh, you aren’t gettin’ away that easy.” 

The troll yelped when he felt slightly chapped lips roughly collide with his own. He kept trying to push Dave away, his actions growing needy. He whined against the unwanted kiss, feeling a little desperate for air and answers. Eventually, he opened his mouth, sharp little teeth sinking into Dave’s plush bottom lip.

"F-fuck!" The blond growled, pulling away from Karkat. Blood trickled down his chin from the wound and he didn’t care enough to wipe it away.

The mutant blooded troll stood his ground though. “What in the ever loving fuck was your shitstained alien thinkpan even attempting to conjure, you idiot?” 

Dave glared at Karkat, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose again. He grabbed Karkat, slamming him down to the ground in a swift movement. The albino boy pinned Karkat down, his forearm pressing against the other’s throat. “You have no,” He spoke slowly, the alcohol obviously having an affect on him. “no fucking idea what you do to me,” 

Karkat’s eyes widened and he struggled against Dave’s hold, but the drunken weight was too much for Karkat’s small frame. He choked slightly. “L-let me go,”

Dave let a possessive sound rumble in his throat. “No.”

Karkat whimpered, cherry red tears brimming his eyes. “Pl-please! wh-what do you want?” The hold on his throat was starting to make it difficult to get oxygen to his air sacs. He scratched and clawed at Dave’s arm, but nothing seemed to phase the drunken male.

Dave glared at Karkat with shaded crimson. “You.” His voice seemed to slur the word, making it sound that much more deadly. 

Karkat felt a pathetic whine build up into his throat, but it was choked when Dave lifted his arm. The knight of Time pressed his lips to Karkat’s again, not telling the troll move away. Karkat bit and pushed at the intoxicated boy, unable to get him to budge. His nails got to Dave’s face and dug into his cheek. A growl rumbled in the broader male’s chest and he pulled back, even more blood adding to his face.

He spit the red liquid out of his mouth, a look of rage settling on his features. “You’ll wish you hadn’t done that, Karkat.” 

The albino boy reared back, punching the troll in the jaw. It flung the Cancer’s head back, bouncing off of the floor they were wrestling on. Karkat cried out in pain, hoping anyone could hear him. Anyone at all, so that he could be rescued from this. Dave hit Karkat again, the mutant’s blood running from his mouth. 

"I’ve," Dave hit the other, "Waited," Karkat was beginning to shed tears now, "so fucking," a noticable bruise formed over karkat’s jaw and up close to his eye. "long," there were white and black spots in the troll’s vision by the time Dave stopped.

Dave pressed his hips to Karkat’s, his arousal at half mast already. The sight of his friend bleeding and broken under him was so enticing. He loved the yelps of pain and the way Karkat would claw at anything he could reach.Slowly, with his other elbow pressed into the hollow of Karkat’s throat, Dave reached between them. He unbuttoned Karkat’s jeans, the nub-horned troll’s eyes widening more than the drunken boy had ever seen. Karkat began fighting again, but all the Knight of Time had to do was press his elbow deeper into that hallow, making Karkat gag and wheeze. The smaller male eventually gave up, seemingly accepting his fate. 

Watching the light of hope fade from Karkat’s eyes had Dave’s length at it’s peak. He needed his release. Glancing down, he smirked, enjoying the weird alien anatomy before him. Karkat’s bulge wasn’t out of it’s sheath much more than the tip, and he looked quite like a female human this way. It was all the same to the albino though. He unbuttoned his own jeans and fished his arousal out, giving it a few languid strokes. 

"D-don’t do this," Karkat pleaded, knowing human anatomy was different than his own and very likely to hurt quite a bit. He whimpered, more tears streaming down his face. 

"Shut the fuck up." Dave’s voice was steady and stoic. He pulled Karkat’s pants off with a little bit of maneuvering slammed him into the ground again to make sure he wouldn’t try to run.

Dave ran his fingers over Karkat’s nook, working his index and middle finger inside. The lowblood’s insides felt like molten lava almost. He groaned at the thought, thrusting his fingers inside of the other. Once he deemed the mess of a male under him wet enough, the blond pulled his fingers out and aligned his dick with Karkat’s entrance. He pushed inside and Karkat screamed. 

Dave punched Karkat hard, a definite snap resounding in the quiet room. He had broken the Cancer’s nose. Watching the blood pour free, Dave grunted, thrusting harder into the other’s tight nook. Karkat’s body was still fighting against him, his insides tightened, trying to push the intruder out. He, feeling defeated, tried pushing the other away, but everything hurt and his body was going into shock.

Pitiful whimpers and cries filled the room, mixing into a disgusting symphony with Dave’s grunts and groans. He continued to thrust hard into the troll, uncaring of how amazingly tight the littler one was now. In his inebriated state, it didn’t take him long to cum, emptying himself inside of Karkat. He pulled free from the sobbing mess, wiping his dick of blood and whatever else on his toy’s sweater. He stood up, fixing himself back into his pants and walked off from Karkat’s bleeding and broken form, not saying a word.


End file.
